Love's Revelation
by The Deer Lord
Summary: Marceline was in the doldrums of life when Finn was on top of the school food chain. Then Finn lost it all. Note: Complete fluff bomb. Has humor in the second chapter.
1. Love's Revelation

Finn is 17 and Marceline is 21 in this High School AU. Marceline's POV. Marceline is human.

(STORY IS REALLY CHEESY)

Through Facebook, I saw Finn and his new girlfriend... How happy they are. I congratulated them and just surfed the Internet for nothing in particular.

Life was slowly turning a pale shade of gray for me. Finn just 'dropped' out of my life when he went into this 'get a girlfriend, then a new one a couple weeks later,' and so forth.

He was a cute boy when I knew him a few years ago. We'd love hanging out, and had some 'moments,' where things got very slightly romantic, but nothing official by any means.

It started with Phoebe Garrison, Finn's first true girlfriend. I never cared about stealing Finn then. He was a young 'un and I was way taller than him, so I just let him go. Bad choice there.

Life got worse. I started missing him big time. More than friends would. Sometimes I'd dream about him choosing me. And we'd walk down a serene beach bathing in the glorious sunlight.

He broke up with Phoebe. I had a hope that he would choose me then. Nope. He found another chick, and another chick, and the cycle kept repeating itself. He fell for the ways of a player. My heart broke. I couldn't believe that a cute boy became a popular player. It was so, until...

"Marceline... They're all hot for this new cool guy now... I've lost them all..." We sat on the couch, talking.

"Let's talk about it boy..." Marceline, you're not being creepy.

"Yeah..." Finn panted. He looked crestfallen and somewhat relieved at the same time.

"Popularity isn't everything... I was never too popular... Yeah, I had a few boyfriends, but they were such jerks..."

"I guess I was a player... I would like have a girl for a night, then another, and so forth..." He looked guilty.

"You were on a frivolous pursuit, I must say..." I said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for not hanging out with you..." Finn put a hand on my shoulder, making me shiver. It was so soft.

"At least you are right now, weenie..." I smiled, but he frowned.

"But I'm not a 'weenie' anymore, right?" He asked.

"You're always going to be my weenie..." My smile grew. "Wanna watch a flick?"

"Sure... What do you have?"

"Just this cheesy romance movie..."

"Pop it in..."

The movie turned on. We sat there and watched. For the first twenty minutes, it was boring. Then tension began to build between the main characters, and the tension between us actually began to brew. Sometimes I swear that I'd felt Finn's hand on mine, but I must've been imagining things.

(40 minutes later...)

We were relaxing upon each other, shoulder to shoulder, with arms around each one. Man was I getting tired. I realized that my head was sitting on his shoulder. I bet that looked embarrassing.

"Marcy, you tired?" He asked me, nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah..." I felt heat come to my cheeks. "Do you mind this 'cuddling...'"

"Not at all... I actually... Kind of... Like it..." He turned his head so it cradled mine.

"You do? I do too..." We probably both blushed. We eventually fell asleep.

(6:30 PM)

We woke up. He ended up laying on top of me, and I had to push him off.

"Weenie!" He yawned and crawled off the couch. Instead of saying anything...

He walked over to me and gave me a decent kiss.

(Shift POV)

I was awoken by Marceline... "Weenie!" But a striking realization hit me. I know what was missing!

Marceline herself.

I 'mise well just smooch her. I did.

(Back to Marceline...)

I was too shocked to respond. He let go and looked away, blushing madly.

"I'm sorry Marcy... I just... Had to..."

"Finn... It was okay... I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yes." I grabbed him and smashed my lips into his. I felt the surge of emotions take me over. He responded soonly, holding me in so tightly, that I squeaked a little inside.

(Shift POV)

Whoa. Never has a kiss felt so real. It was passionate, then became more heartfelt and tender. I might've been crying because of the emotional overload.

When we parted, I saw tears in her eyes. Tears! "What's wrong Marcy?" I asked her.

"Nothing..." But she had this angelic smile, like she found her true home. I then hugged her, rubbing her back. She hugged me back, resting her head against my neck. I felt the steady stream of tears, which were of pure joy.

"I love you, Marceline Abadeer." I said, trying to fight the tears. "More than you know."

"I love you too, weenie." We parted from the hug.

"Wanna take a walk Marcy?"

"Sure, sweetie..." We walked down the sidewalk hand in hand, talking about life now that our love was revealed.

R & R, beloved readers.


	2. The Sequel

Finn's parents are alive in this fic. Marceline was kind of 'abandoned' when she was in her late teens.

ADDENDUM to 'Love's Revelation...' Pure humorous fluff...

We walked down the street hand in hand. We got the fair share of awkward glances, because no one would ever expect us to be together.

I and Finn... So ridiculous in theory but perfect in play... I cannot explain it... It's just _so_! It doesn't help that Finn is still as cute as ever.

"Hey dude, who's this girl that you're dating?" This jock comes up to Finn and berates him.

"I am not dating her."

"So you just fell in love, didn't you?" He pointed at me, and I just stood there blushing.

Finn croaked a "Yea" out of his mouth. "Please don't bother us." Finn waved him off calmly.

We walked past him, heading down to the cafe.

Finn opened the door for me and said, "After you..." I smiled affectionately.

I think I saw Phoebe staring at us. Finn's previous girlfriend...

"Hey, you and Finn are together, right?"

"Yes."

"Finn and Marceline k-i-s-s-i-n-g in a tree!" Phoebe chanted annoyingly.

"Hey Finn boy, you know that she's a creepy cougar! Oh my God!" This girl with a star in her hair said. That flicked the wrong switch for Finn. I was used to it. He tried to stay calm.

"She is not a creepy cougar..." He said, highly irritated.

"We're just messing with ya..." No they weren't... They think I'm creepy.

"If you say so... But please be quiet..." But they kept rambling on. "Let's go Marcy."

We walked further down the street, coming up to a hole in the wall restaurant. No one was eating there, but they were open. Hey. Not a bad idea.

"After you..." Finn said, opening the door once again. Such a cute gentleman.

The waiter offered us a menu. It was rudimentary, because this was a little place. But it felt homey, and Finn likes homey just as much as I do.

I found that I would do with a large 1/2 pound angus cheeseburger. No girly girl in me. Finn chose the same thing without all of the veggies.

We ordered our meal, and we ordered one of their signature extra large sodas. A Mountain Dew worked for us. I asked for two straws, so we could sip together.

"You were the first customer for dinner! Here's a free plate of sausage and pancakes." He handed some really delicious looking pancakes and sausage.

We dug in.

"You guys look famished!" He came back with our meal.

"Trying to get away from all the buzz as usual..." I told him.

"Yeah... Too much drama..." Finn also said.

We didn't bother with too much conversation, since we were there to eat.

"That was delicious!" Finn yelled nowhere in particular.

"Ditto." I chimed in.

He handed us a paper. The paper said, 'Mr. Smith's Diner Booth Waiter Application...' It was in two weeks.

Finn signed his name and I crammed my name below his. "Two is always better than one!" The diner dude said.

(Two weeks later...)

This is boring as heck. Finn agrees. But we get a big pay, so why not?

R & R beloved readers!


End file.
